1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup structure for a bra.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bra includes two cups each having a pad sewed therein to provide comfort wearing for the users. Typical bras include fixed silicone rubber type pad and soft pad. A soft pad includes two tough thin films containing liquid therein in a sealed manner. Each cup must be provided with a deep pocket for receiving the soft pad. It is, however, found that the soft pad cannot be properly positioned without deviation or skew.
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a bra with a conventional cup 10. A soft pad is sewn onto an inner surface of a lining fabric of each cup 10. The soft pad 11 includes two tough thin films containing liquid therein in a sealed manner. The liquid includes water or oil. Nevertheless, sewing the soft pads 11 is time-consuming and labor-intensive. In addition, the soft pads 11 are often stabbed and thus cause leakage. Further, the soft pads are only sewn in the peripheral edges thereof and thus fail to provide reliable positioning.
The present invention is intended to provide a cup structure for a bar that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.